Venom Enemy Within Vol 1 3
| Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Bob McLeod | Quotation = Hey! For a cackling psychopath with lousy tailoring, you do good work! You should think about staying big like that, Demo--might be a good look for y-- Well, too late... | Speaker = Venom | StoryTitle1 = Blood Tide | Writer1_1 = Bruce Jones | Penciler1_1 = Bob McLeod | Inker1_1 = Harry Candelario | Colourist1_1 = Tom Smith | Letterer1_1 = Diana Albers | Editor1_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Synopsis1 = In Alcatraz Prison, Venom and Morbius the Living Vampire are ambushed by Demogoblin and a horde of goblins that have plagued San Francisco. As the two unlikely allies try to fight off these hordes, they find themselves outnumbered. However, during their clash, one of Demogoblin's pumpkin bombs strikes a nearby wall. This causes sunlight to come pouring in, causing the goblins to flee back underground. The sunlight also begins sapping Morbius of his strength as well. The remaining goblins try to stop Venom from saving Morbius with another sonic blast. However, Venom dodges the blast, causing it to strike the wall and let even more light in. Demogoblin is furious that his two foes forced away his new followers, but struck by Venom so hard he is knocked into the middle of San Francisco Bay. This allows Venom the time to pull Morbius out of the sunlight so he can regain his strength. While Eddie Brock goes back into Charles Palene's diary for more clues on how to stop these demons, Charles -- now calling himself Charles Palentine -- has convinced some of the citizens of San Francisco to set their city ablaze in an attempt to purge the city of the goblins. Eddie reads about how Palene used this mystical necklace to seal the goblins underground. However, a recent expansion of the BART system must have set them free. That's when they hear explosions coming from the city and rush there to see what is going on. In San Francisco proper, the authorities are trying to stop the fires caused by panicked citizens. When Venom and Morbius arrive, they are shocked by the situation. Spotting one of Charles Palentine's political signs for his mayoral campaign, Venom suddenly puts two and two together and realizes that he is Charles Palene. At his penthouse apartment, Charles Palentine gloats over his ability to control the people of San Francisco and begins setting his sights on taking over the state and working his way up until he rules the world. Suddenly, Venom and Morbius come crashing through his window to stop him. When they try to take the necklace from Palentine, but he is able to drive them back with mystical bolts he channels from the necklace. Although they are able to remove it from Charle's neck, he can still command it to do his bidding. That's when Demogoblin comes crashing in with the goblins. Horrified that his former slaves are now free from his control, Charles Palentine is swarmed by the creatures who kill him. Demogoblin recovers the necklace, telling Venom and Morbius that it is the Necklace of Rhan and that only a goblin can channel its true power. Putting the necklace on, Demogoblin is enveloped with mystical energies that cause him to grow in size. With his goblins coming to his side. Demogoblin begins making his way across the city to the Golden Gate Bridge, apparently intending to get past the blockade keep them trapped in the city. Venom and Morbius follow after them, trying to figure out a way to stop Demogoblin. However, it turns out that they don't need to do anything at all, as Demogoblin suddenly turns on his followers. He uses the power of the necklace to drive the other goblins into San Francisco Bay. With the goblins all gone, Demogoblin then drops the necklace into the bay as well. It dissolves in the water, causing Demogoblin to resume his normal size. With the danger over, both Demogoblin and Morbius depart, leving Venom alone in the thickening fog. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * * Fire truck | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}